Beautiful Dreamer
is the nineteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the 312th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary An agent from ICE shows up at Grey Sloan in search of an employee who may be working in the U.S. under DACA. Alex's patient Kimmie wants to leave the hospital to enjoy her final days, but Alex feels differently. Meanwhile, Arizona treats Matthew Taylor's baby and April wants to do whatever she can to help. Full Summary Arizona and Carina are drinking coffee by the coffee cart when Meredith comes by with Bailey and Ellis. She says her nanny has the flu and three kids is a lot of kids. Carina offers Meredith her coffee because she has no kids. She's thankful because it's hard to move countries with kids. Andrew and Sam discuss their living arrangements as they walk up. Arizona suggests a pre-work/breakfast double date. Carina thinks it's a bad idea and covers by saying Sam doesn't want to be late for rounds, which she already is, so she leaves. Andrew tells Carina they live together, but she's still not a fan. Andrew says it's a monogamous relationship that's gone on longer than any of hers. Carina says she wanted to smother Andrew when he was a baby and there's still time. They continue arguing as they walk into the hospital. Jackson follows Maggie in the hallway. She's still upset with him. She says he never learned to apologize, but he doesn't feel like he's done anything wrong. Her mom always said people show you who they are from the start if you're paying attention. Richard is sitting by Olive's bedside. Catherine brings him coffee and sits with him. Meredith, Amelia, and Maggie watch him through the window. He's been there for days. He's sleeping in the chair. Amelia thinks he'll be okay, but she's not so sure about Alex. There's no progress on Kimmie, but she found a doctor in Chicago doing a similar kind of research. She hasn't published much, but she might be further along than they are. Maggie asks for a text if there's a change with Richard. the interns come by the round, but Meredith tells them to skip Olive. Jo says she can't, so Meredith makes them do it from the hallway so Richard doesn't have to hear them say that Ollie is dying again. Vik and Dahlia both stumble over it before Sam steps in and gives a report. Kimmie is packing her bag, telling Alex the chemo is making her sick, not the tumor, so she wants to stop. He says the chemo is keeping her alive, but it's making her wish she wasn't. The interns come to round, but Alex shuts the door and tells them to come back later. She tried it his way and now she wants to go to New York. She wants to see shows and sing out in the street on Broadway. It's her dream. Alex says he has another surgery, but he'll come back after and they'll talk about it. Arizona is examining Ruby Taylor, who isn't eating well. Arizona notices that Matthew's uncomfortable. She thinks it's to do with Ruby's heart, but Matthew says every time he looks at Arizona, he thinks of Karin. She says he's well within bounds to request another doctor. She says she'll get someone else to come see Ruby. Arizona closes the exam room behind her and says the interns don't go in there. It's a teaching moment. He lost his wife in childbirth and now his baby has a failure to thrive. He needs a minute. Jo shoos the interns. April asks Arizona about Ruby and Arizona asks her not to go in the room. April says she won't. Bailey asks Meredith to cover her service for one day so she can get caught up on her surgical project. Martin Fields comes up and introduces himself. He says he's from Immigration and Customs Enforcement and he's looking for one of their surgical interns. She and Meredith ask which one as the interns come down the nearby stairs. Meredith brings Sam into an exam room. Sam thinks it's about a patient whose ventilator plug she bumped accidentally, but Meredith and Bailey say ICE is looking for her. She starts to panic. She says she's in the US under DACA. She can only get deported for breaking the law. She doesn't do anything wrong. Meredith says they probably just want to check her papers, but Sam's worried. She has to run and hide. She has a high school friend who was deported to Mexico City after ICE came to her work. She didn't even speak Spanish. Bailey tells Fields that Sam is in surgery and she doesn't know how long the surgery will take. Fields sits down in a chair and says he'll wait. Meredith asks Taryn for a favor. She thinks something's wrong or someone died. Amelia is videoconferencing with Rebecca Froy. She explains what she's trying to do with Kimmie and Rebecca says she'll be in Washington soon and can stay a few extra days to work. Amelia offers to have the Foundation cover some of her expenses, but when Rebecca finds out that's the Harper Avery Foundation, she backs out and ends the call. Taryn comes in to get Andrew for Meredith, even though he's on Amelia's service. Arizona explains Ruby's case to Owen. She trusts him to take over for her. He says he has a busy ER, but April says she'll cover it for him and tells him to take care of Ruby. Andrew says ICE can't just take her, but she says they can actually detain her for as long as they want and they can deport her if they want. Her family moved to the US from El Salvador when she was one. She doesn't know anyone there. Meredith suggests that they get married. They start to talk about it, but the Sam remembers that getting married won't give her legal status. Meredith says Andrew's proposal was the worst she's ever seen. She says they'll figure something else out. Arizona comes in to check on Lanie, who is in labor. She'd had a Fontan procedure and her baby had fetal surgery to correct the same heart defect. Arizona tells Levi a vaginal delivery is indicated because a c-section comes with an increased chance of bleeding. As they leave the room, Arizona asks Levi for her most recent tests and extra supplies for all contingencies. Carina says Arizona has too many statistics going through her head and Lanie is fine. The last patient looked fine, too, so Arizona sends Levi to get the things. Bailey tells Fields that Sam is still in surgery. Fields says if she's lying, she's breaking federal law. Bailey knows and she promises that Sam is in an OR. She asks if Sam broke any laws, but he's not at liberty to discuss her case. He takes an antacid and says he always has stomach trouble when Bailey asks about it. She asks when his last physical was, because his jugular is bulging and his heart is racing. She palpates his pulse to confirm an irregular pulse. Fields thinks she's just trying to delay him, so he just wants to wait for Sam, though he feels his own pulse. Meredith goes to Alex for help because his father was a drug dealer. Alex corrects that he was a drug user and didn't know anything, but he does know who to ask. Jo tells Sam how to fake her death and get a new identity. Sam doesn't want to do it. Jo says it was her Plan B, but she ended up just changing her name and moving states, but she was hiding from one person, not a country. They have to think of something else, because Sam won't do it. April watches Owen examine Ruby through a window. Jackson asks Rebecca what the issue is. He informs her that his grandfather is dead now when she says she's legally not allowed to say what happened, but she just ends the call. They're both confused. Jackson says she'll have to get someone else, but Amelia says there is no one else. If she's going to save Kimmie, she needs Rebecca. Carina tells Arizona that Lanie wants to walk around and let gravity do its job, but Arizona wants her to be monitored continuously. Arizona says it's hard to see Matthew at the hospital with Ruby, but Carina says Lanie is fine. They see nurses responding to a code and that gives Arizona an idea. She needs a crash cart before there's a code. She sees Levi carrying supplies and tells him to come with her. Jackson asks Catherine how Richard is. He won't leave Olive's room, so she says she's going to bring him a hot meal just so she can feel like she's doing something. Jackson asks her if she knows Rebecca Froy and tells her about the NDA. Catherine says it was over research. She lost in court against Harper. Jackson sees Maggie on an elevator. He gets on anyway and tells her he has shown her that he's a good guy from the start. Maggie says he keeps secrets easily and leaves the elevator. Casey brings and EKG into Bailey's office and leaves it. Fields asks about it and Bailey says it's in case he changes his mind. He takes his own pulse again and asks if it involves drawing blood and she says it's just stickers and takes five minutes. He looks over at the machine. Amelia asks Owen to call Megan for a favor. She wants Megan to hide Sam for a while. She explains what's happening to Owen. Owen says she's grasping at straws. Levi brings Arizona a cart. It has enough room for everything. Arizona says he did it all wrong. He put hemorrhage supplies in the bottom. They should be in the top because that's what you grab first. She rearranges all the supplies. Bailey shows Maggie Fields' EKG. Maggie thinks they're just trying to delay him and offers to run all the tests she can, but Bailey tells her just to look at the EKG. It's concerning. Fields comes up behind them and asks if Maggie is Sam. She says Maggie's actually a cardiothoracic surgeon. He's not concerned, but Bailey says she had a cardiac scare recently and shows him her scar before asking him to listen to Maggie. April asks Owen if he's heard anything from cardio about Ruby. He hasn't, but April has a hunch it's not her heart, but actually gastrointestinal. She asks him to check it out since he's waiting for cardio anyway. Andrew confronts Carina and asks her if she called ICE. She says she didn't and wouldn't do that to him or to Sam. After she walks away, he pushes a cart in anger. Olive is taking slow, labored breaths while Richard watches. Jo sees Kimmie leaving and asks her where she's going. Alex didn't sign off, but Kimmie still wants to leave. Alex doesn't know and Kimmie asks Jo to thank him and tell him she was smiling when she said it. Jo asks Alex how his surgery was. Alex asks if anything has changed with Sam. Jo says no, she thinks she actually just scared her. Jo wants to start wedding planning, but Alex wants to go check on Kimmie because they have time to plan the wedding. Jo tells him that Kimmie left and he runs off. Jackson brings Catherine some coffee and she updates him on Olive. It's a very slow death and painful for Richard. Jackson says he spoke to legal about Rebecca Froy. She says to leave it alone because it's not worth his time. He says Amelia's trying to save kids with brain tumors, so he just told legal to waive the NDA. He walks away, leaving her shocked. Arizona asks Carina how Lanie is. She's in love, with her newborn son. There were no problems with his birth. Levi asks if he should return the cart, but Arizona tells him just to leave it. Owen tells Matthew that Ruby has pyloric stenosis and needs a simple surgery. Matthew says taking care of her alone is simple, but when he goes in at night, he's always so happy to see her. Matthew thanks him, but Owen says April actually diagnosed her. Owen tells Arizona about Ruby and says she'll be fine. After Owen has left, Arizona hears a man calling. His wife is bleeding after giving birth the previous night. Arizona has Levi grab the cart and come in the room. She's able to stop the bleeding quickly and save the woman's life. Maggie shows Fields his scans and says he has major blockages. He's at very high risk for a heart attack. He thought they were just stalling him, but he really is in danger. He needs a cardiac catheterization to open up his arteries. He asks to call his wife. He thanks Bailey, but tells her he'll have to call his office and they'll send someone else for Sam. Bailey asks him again if she broke the law. Bailey tells Sam that she ran a red light and they have pictures. Meredith does that once a month and is surprised they can deport her for that. Sam remembers it happening. She'd scrubbed in on multiple surgeries that day. She thought she'd made it through. Bailey says if she ends up in El Salvador, her accreditation probably won't transfer and she'll have to start over. They'll do whatever they can to land her somewhere where she can be at the same level she is at Grey Sloan. Sam says her mother brought their family to the US because her father was shot on their front porch. She worked two jobs to take care of them. She won't go back to El Salvador. Andrew wants to run to Canada. Meredith says they can't run. They're treating her like someone who snuck into the country and tells her not to become what they are trying to make her. Carina finds Arizona in a closet stocking the cart. Arizona says Lanie is stable and named the baby Gryffin, for Gryffindor. And the other mom is stable, too. Carina says Arizona saved her with the cart. Arizona thinks their project ends with the cart. They need one on every floor. Then they have everything they need for any emergency or complication. Arizona asks Carina if she's planning to move to another country. She's a free spirit and likes the freedom to be able to leave. Her research is almost done and so is their project, so she wants to be prepared. Carina says she has no plans to leave and they kiss. Maggie offers to page Bailey if she has something else she needs to do. Bailey says she'd rather stay and see his case through to the end, since she diagnosed him. She doesn't like doing her job halfway. He says he doesn't like doing his job at all. He used to, but he doesn't know what they're doing anymore. Andrew tells Sam her mother is trying to reach a lawyer. She's not sure if she can even take a bag. Meredith comes in and gives Sam a plane ticket to Zurich, where she'll be working for Cristina at Klausman Institute for Medical Research. Meredith says she applied last year and gives her a copy of her application and essay. She says someone will meet her when she lands and help her get settled and Cristina is expecting her. April goes into the chapel, where Matthew is sitting. He scoots over so she can sit next to him. Jo sits next to Alex on Kimmie's empty bed. She says she wants to have kids with him. Watching him with Kimmie made her see that. She also wants to take his last name because she never had the last name of anyone who loved her. Olive takes her last difficult breath and Richard cries over her body. A social worker gives Owen the paperwork to start the process of fostering to adopt. Meredith visits Bailey and Ellis in the day care. Andrew and Sam say a tearful goodbye. He wants to go with her as soon as he can, but she tells him to stay. She says she lied and she followed him to Seattle. She's a stalker and he should stay away. He tells her to stop because they work. She says even when they do, they don't. She has to leave. She kisses him and then gets in the cab. After she's gone, Maggie comes out and says she's sorry. He says nothing and walks back inside. Maggie goes to Jackson's door and says people can't be with people they love because of laws all over the world. She wishes he would apologizes still. She's mad because he hid it, that he thought she couldn't handle it. He says that's not what happened. He says he was protecting April and himself. She thinks of herself as a goofy underdog, but she's beautiful and brilliant and powerful. She has all the power. She has all these reasons not to be together. She stops his rant with a kiss. They start undressing each other. Richard goes to see Catherine, who says she's sorry. He says he's all right and asks if she is. She says none of them are because Jackson ruined them. They are ruined. He sits down to hear why. Cast 14x19MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x19AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x19MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x19RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x19OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x19AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x19JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x19AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x19JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x19MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x19AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x19OliveWarner.png|Olive Warner 14x19MartinFields.png|Martin Fields 14x19MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 14x19RebeccaFroy.png|Rebecca Froy 14x19SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x19CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x19DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x19CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 14x19LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x19VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x19CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x19TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x19Peg.png|Grandma Peg 14x19KimmiePark.png|Kimmie Park 14x19Lanie.png|Lanie 14x19Father.png|Father 14x19SocialWorker.png|Social Worker 14x19Nurse.png|Nurse 14x19Mom.png|Mom 14x19Phillip.png|Phillip Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner *Joel Murray as Agent Martin Fields *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Jessica Steen as Dr. Rebecca Froy *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Marilyn Tokuda as Grandma Peg *Nayah Damasen as Kimmie Park *Karan Kendrick as Lanie *Andy Taylor Kim as Father *Alastair Bayardo as Social Worker *Edelyn Okano as Nurse *Megan Brotherton as Mom *Boise Holmes as Phillip Medical Notes Olive Warner *'Diagnosis:' **End-stage liver failure **Cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Palliative care Olive was receiving only comfort care as she declined. Richard sat by her bedside until she died. Kimmie Park *'Diagnosis:' **Recurrent low-grade glioma *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Kimmie told Alex she wanted to quit chemotherapy and leave the hospital. He tried to stop her, but she left the hospital while he was in surgery. Ruby Taylor *'Diagnosis:' **Coarctation of the aorta **Pyloric stenosis *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Ruby, 3 months, was back in the hospital with failure to thrive. She was having trouble eating and vomiting. Arizona believed it might be due to her heart, but Matthew requested another doctor, so she handed it off to Owen. Owen examined her, but April had a hunch that it wasn't a heart problem and was actually GI. She asked Owen to run the tests and he did and diagnosed pyloric stenosis. Owen informed Matthew that it was a quick and simple surgery and then she'd be okay. Lanie *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Lanie's baby had been diagnosed in utero with the same heart condition she had had and Arizona did a fetal aortic valvuloplasty at 26 weeks. She labored and delivered a healthy baby. Martin Fields *'Diagnosis:' **Coronary artery blockages *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Cardiac catheterization Martin was waiting in Bailey's office when she noticed his jugular bulging after he took antacids. She said his pulse was irregular, but he declined any testing. She had an EKG brought in, just in case, and Martin changed his mind. The EKG showed ST and T wave changes, so Maggie ran more tests, which showed his coronary arteries were completely blocked, leaving him at extremely high risk for a heart attack. He was taken in for a cardiac catheterization to open up the blockages. New Mom *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhaging *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Balloon catheter A mom who had given birth the previous night started hemorrhaging suddenly. Arizona and Carina stepped in and were able to stop the bleeding quickly. Music "Tambourine" - Mr Gabriel "Unraveling" - Aron Wright & Klergy "Everywhere I Go" - Sleeping At Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally composed by Stephen Foster. *This episode scored 6.97 million viewers. *Prep dates for this episode were from January 31 to February 8, 2018 *Filming was scheduled from February 9 to February 22, 2018. *The producers worked together with Define American, a non-profit organization dedicated to humanizing immigrants through media. They held a meeting with the writers, during which the writers had a chance to hear experiences from several undocumented Americans, including medical students and representatives from Pre-Health Dreamers. *The song "Everywhere I Go", featured on this episode as a cover by Sleeping at Last, was previously used in its original version by Lissie in the season six episode The Time Warp. In its original use, it was played over flashback scenes involving the beginning of Richard's alcholism. *This episode marked the last apperance of Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello. Gallery Episode Stills 14x19-1.jpg 14x19-2.jpg 14x19-3.jpg 14x19-4.jpg 14x19-5.jpg 14x19-6.jpg 14x19-7.jpg 14x19-8.jpg 14x19-9.jpg 14x19-10.jpg 14x19-11.jpg 14x19-12.jpg 14x19-13.jpg 14x19-14.jpg 14x19-15.jpg 14x19-16.jpg 14x19-17.jpg 14x19-18.jpg 14x19-19.jpg 14x19-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x19BTS1.jpg 14x19BTS2.jpg 14x19BTS3.jpg 14x19BTS4.jpg 14x19BTS5.jpg Quotes :Andrew: You know, we live together now. :Carina: Playing house with a stalker. How sweet. :Andrew: It's not playing house when it's an actual monogamous relationship that goes past three months. So, if you ever get there, please let me know. :Carina: When you were a baby, I wanted to put a pillow on your face. :Andrew: Okay, Carina. :Carina: It's not too late, you know. ---- :Jo: There are protocols. When you break them, you're Meredith Grey. When I break them, I get a write-up. ---- :Jo: You're going to go to New York, and you're going to talk to a guy named Mikey. I'll vouch for you. Mikey will file a false police report and get you a death certificate. It's usually from someone who died in another country. The tricky part is getting the corpse, but Mikey has some sort of side hustle with the city morgue. :Andrew: Whoa, whoa, whoa :Sam: I don't want to become another person! :Jo: It worked for me. :Sam: Is that what you did? You faked your death? :Jo: No. That was my Plan B. I just legally changed my name, and I moved states. But I was just hiding from a person, not a whole country. :Sam: I graduated college magna cum laude. I was valedictorian of my high school. I was captain of the dance squad. :Jo: Okay, what does that have to do with... :Andrew: She's saying she's not the fake-your-own-death kind of person. ---- :Meredith: You can't run. Listen, I'm all for driving the getaway car, but right now, they are treating you like someone who snuck into this country in the trunk of a car. Don't become what they're trying to make you. If you run, you're a criminal. If you're a criminal, you could never practice medicine again. Do not give them that. ---- :Arizona: Are you going to move to another country? :Carina: What? :Arizona: Well, just... You're a free spirit, and you like the freedom to just, you know, move countries. But, listen, your research is almost done, and our project is almost done, and I'm running scenarios, and I just want to be prepared. I want to know how loaded my crash cart should be. :Carina: I don't want a crash cart. :Arizona: You don't want a crash cart? Or you don't want a crash? I'm sorry. I just... I'm mixing up my metaphors. :Carina: I don't want to leave you, Arizona. ---- :Martin: I don't like doing my job at all. I don't even like wearing the jacket. Some guys like wearing the jacket. I used to. I used to feel good about it. I believe in law and order. You know, I grew up watching Westerns. I wanted to be the sheriff that rode in at the last minute and saved everyone. Now I don't know what we're doing. Staking out schools, taking kids, doctors. I don't know what we're doing anymore. ---- :Jo: I want to have kids with you. I love how much you care for Kimmie, and it really makes me want to have kids with you. And if it's okay with you, I would really like to take your last name. Because I've never had the last name of anyone who's loved me. ---- :Maggie: People can't be with the people they love. :Jackson: What? :Maggie: All over the world, people can't be with the people they love because of stupid laws and stupid life and stupid death. And so I see where my aggressive avoidance of you might come across as ever so slightly petulant. But I still wish that you would apologize. I just need you to see that what you did was wrong. :Jackson: Maggie, April kissed me. That wasn't... :Maggie: No. I get that. And I am not mad about that! I am mad because you didn't tell me. And I'm mad that you thought I couldn't handle it! Because my whole life, people have been talking over me and talking down to me and assuming that just because I'm a little awkward and goofy, that I can't handle simple information! :Jackson: That's not what I was doing. :Maggie: Do you think I can't see that what you and April had was big and complicated? I mean, do you think you need to protect me from that? :Jackson: I wasn't protecting you. I was protecting April. I was probably protecting myself, honestly, from this. From all of this. Maggie, you think of yourself as this goofy underdog. I mean, that's an old idea. You're beautiful. You're brilliant. You're powerful. You have all the power here. I'm over here sunk. And you keep showing me how capable you are of just walking away. You have all these reasons, over and over, reasons to resist us, reasons why we can't be together. First it's April, and then it's what, our parents? Then it's the fact that we all work together. Now it's this. It's just another thing, one moment I had with April when I was trying to be her friend. And now you're convinced again that you can just walk away again and again. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes